Deber o no deber
by Rinakira
Summary: Hay ciertas cosas en la vida que, de alguna forma u otra, caen en la inevitable posición de una decisión. Les invito a perder el tiempo con cortas cuestiones absurdas y nada lógicas.
1. Deber de matar

El cuchillo iba y venía. Imposiblemente afilado, cortaba con facilidad todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino, sean huesos, tendones, músculos u órganos. Lo que una vez pudo estar vivo yacía inerte con demasiada sangre y otros fluidos vitales a su alrededor, ahogado en sus gritos desesperados de auxilio que cayeron en oídos sordos y crueles.  
No fue difícil despedazar a la víctima. Los cortes cumplían un orden particular, nada muy complicado para que luego sea fácil separarlos. Se los llevaría de ahí. A un lugar donde nadie sospeche las atrocidades que se habían cometido, donde aún si encontraran el cuerpo en su deplorable estado, seguirían inmediatamente su camino sin tomarle mucha atención.  
El asesino sonrió, satisfecho con su trabajo antes de salir de la escena del crimen.

No era un trabajo cualquiera, el suyo. Era uno que demandaba dejar de lado sus sentimientos, deshacerse de todo rastro de piedad y pena, olvidar cualquier sentido de moral y concentrarse en la vida que debía arrebatar. Además, necesitaba discreción, ya que, como miembro de la sociedad, debía sonreír y saludar cortésmente a todas las personas sin vacilar.  
Sin obtener cargos penales por almacenar cadáveres.  
Sin sentir el mínimo remordimiento por todo lo que hacía.

Lumpy no cumplía con todas las características necesarias, pero alguien tenía que abastecer la carnicería.

* * *

Se me muere el fandom :'(

A este paso terminaré escribiendo en inglés. ¿Dónde se fueron todos aquellos maravillosos escritores que me hacían perder horas de sueño con las preciosidades literarias que escribían?

En fin... yo seguiré redactando estupideces hasta que me muera y las subiré cuando me acuerde que existen.


	2. Deber de matar 2

Como un autoproclamado superhéroe, Splendid jamás lastimaría intencionalmente a un ciudadanos.

_A menos que esté molesto._

Pero en su estado de serenidad habitual, los ciudadanos eran su prioridad.

_Después de su pan y su novela._

El punto es que Splendid nunca consideró que convivir sería lo suficientemente estresante para llevarlo a considerar un homicidio.

Era una relación tóxica la suya. Su inquilino no deseado llegó un día de primavera y desde entonces vivía junto con Splendid, tomaba lo que quería de él y luego era imposible encontrarlo. Poco podría importarle el dolor que le causaba al superhéroe y todas las molestias por las que le hacía que pasar.

El problema se volvió insoportable desde que comenzó a traer a su pretendiente, presumiblemente. Mientras la pareja mantenía una ruidosa comunicación a altas horas de la noche, Splendid intentaba dormir, consciente de las reprimendas que se llevaría al día siguiente en el trabajo. Pero siempre que iba a callarlos, ellos ya no estaban, se escondían, desaparecían, ¿quién sabe? Nunca los encontraba.

Había intentado ser amable un par de veces, botándolos sin hacer mucho escándalo, sin lastimarlos, pero sentía que abusaban de su nobleza y confianza por mucho.

Ahora, después de incontable horas de tortura e insomio, estaba decidido. Ya no más Splendid amable.

Haría lo que debió haber hecho desde un principio, aun cuando aquello fuera en contra de su estricta y firme moral. Se permitiría romper todos aquellos principios que le permitían llamarse héroe por una única vez.

**Porque debía matar a ese mosquito cueste lo que cueste.**


	3. Deber de matar 3

Era el último enemigo

Y tenía el arma en mano

El dedo tan cerca del gatillo que incluso el más mínimo movimiento provocaría que el arma se disparase y una fina y veloz bala se clave en el cráneo del enemigo frente a ella, justo en medio de sus sienes.

Debía apretar el gatillo. Era su deber. Su misión, la única razón por la cual estaba ahí en ese infierno en aquel preciso instante de tiempo.

Pero no podía. Simplemente no podía.

Temblaba y no sabía si era a causa de sus nervios, del miedo o simplemente su moral lo que no le dejaba jalar el gatillo y terminar lo que empezó.

¿Para qué había servido la guerra? ¿Con que propósito lógico había hecho todo lo que había hecho, todo aquello que la había hecho llegar a este punto? ¿En verdad era tan necesario matar?

Se oía una multitud de gritos a su alrededor y retumbaban en su cabeza como una grabadora descompuesta, entre los que se encontraban abucheos, burlas y un par de voces de apoyo, pero todas con prisa, expectantes de sus movimientos.

Lentamente, todo se volvía rojo mientras el tiempo se agotaba y el sudor le recubría cada centímetro de piel al descubierto, entorpeciendo sus manos y ocasionando una extraña y poco común consciencia de la falta de calidez del aire.

Tres… dos… uno….

El enemigo, que había permanecido quieto y aguardando el balazo que nunca llegó, decidió tomar acción y, sin que él/ella (era complicado en una situación como la suya) pudiera evitarlo, se abalanzó encima suyo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y le arrebató la pistola. A diferencia de Flaky, el soldado no dudo ni un momento en jalar el gatillo y fue entonces que todo se tornó gris una unas grandes letras rojas mayúsculas hicieron su aparición en la pantalla.

**MORISTE**

Las lágrimas brotaron, incontrolables mientras todos los niños a su alrededor se abalanzaban por el mando de control del videojuego que ella acababa de perder.

Una cabellera rubia conocida se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre y le tomo la mano con gentileza para alejarla de lo que prontamente se volvería una batalla campal infantil en el arcade. Mientras caminaban camino a casa, Cuddles intentó subirle el ánimo a su amiga.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Flaky. No te preocupes, otro día podrás terminar "La misión de Rambo". –volteó a ver a la pequeña niña casi una cabeza más baja que él y limpió los restos de sus lágrimas en su cara con una sonrisa y una risa suave mientras repetía una de las frases más icónicas del irónicamente juego preferido de la menor-. _Es tu deber como soldado_, ¿no?

* * *

La verdad es que nunca he jugado un juego de Rambo porque fueron descontinuados en mi país antes de que yo tenga la edad suficiente para jugarlos (sí, porque podía ver Happy Tree Friends a los 3 años pero no soportar un juego de disparos hasta los 7), así que realmente no tengo idea de cómo es el juego y digamos que el título no oficial "La misión de Rambo" se juega con la escaza descripción que proveí en este corto.


	4. Deber de matar 4

Reviví. Mentira, volveré a morir. Así como el fandom. TnT

Más detalles abajo porque es mas fácil ignorar el final que el inicio.

* * *

Estaba contra lo que probablemente era el ejército más grande y numeroso que la humanidad podría presenciar, Ellos estaban equipados con todo tipo de armas, incluso químicas, que eventualmente penetrarían en cualquier defensa que se le pusiera en frente. Tenían una muy bien desarrollada estrategia basada en sus números, estaban en todas partes, acechando a sus futuras víctimas con cautela y una paciencia dignas de un asesino bien entrenado, esperando el momento perfecto en el que atacar.

Y su único aliado en esta guerra era su pequeño arsenal que, afortunadamente, era muy eficaz en las manos adecuadas de un profesional, sus manos.

La piedad no era una opción. Ni la mismísima misericordia de Dios o siquiera de Satanás podría salvarlos, se aseguraría de ello. Los aplastaría a todos y cada uno de ellos a como dé lugar, ese era su único propósito.

Porque este no era un enemigo cualquiera, era un enemigo que siempre había estado presente y que todos habían comenzado a dejar de lado una vez dejó de cobrar vidas indiscriminadamente.

Pero no, la guerra no se había acabado, ni se acabaría nunca. La paz no era más que una ilusión efímera que se destruía a la primera señal de peligro, señales que todos se negaban a ver.

Así que, sin importar lo que los demás digan o las críticas, incluso si todos se apartaban, seguiría peleando.

Con sus guantes y mascarilla, desinfectante y escoba en mano, Petunia tenía el deber de seguir batallando contra los odiosos gérmenes.

* * *

Mi vida apesta. Fin de los detalles.

Con el fandom muerto no tengo idea de quien va a leer esto, pero no lo llevo corrigiendo dos meses para que se me quede en el escritorio de la computadora. :V


End file.
